dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Lady of the Forest
FFS, merge this with the Witherfang article I disagree with this proposal If I'm just starting the Quest and I'm looking up witherfang, I don't want to find out that she actually happens to be the Lady of the Forest. Possible Frankenstein reference 13:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) This is very similar to the monster in Frankenstein.. :Not really. Frankenstein's monster was an abomination of various human parts given life by an Italian scientist. Lady is just a spirit given a body by Zathrian, unwillingly. Kinda like the spirits of the fade, but not by choice. YuriKaslov (talk) 22:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The persuade option Anyone know what cunning/coercion level is required for this? Female? I understand how the Lady is considered female, but she's actually the spirit of the forest so, tecnically, she doesn't have a gender, but have the form of a maiden. It's like the Asari. Shouldn't she be considered gendeless on her profile? —'Rocketai' (Ho there! •''' ) 17:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) the proposal, as well as the spoiler alert I do not agree with the proposal. Although The Lady of the Forest and Witherfang are one and the same, I do not believe that they should be merged into one article. I do believe, however, that each article should explain how The Lady and Witherfang are one and the same. It is my belief that by keeping them separate, it will allow for more in-depth explanations of the individual characters. To the person who previously disagreed with the proposal: If someone were to come to a wiki for a specific article, it is (at least to me, anyway) expected to have as much knowledge about the topic as possible. If one were to seek only a guide, and not infinite knowledge, one should seek a regular walk-through, not a conglomeration of knowledge. With that being said, it is also my belief that the Spoiler Alert should be removed from all pages. I will be happy to remove it as i see it, if the majority were to agree with me. If this is the case, i should only need the main editors of this wiki page to send me a message. --Neotreo (talk) 00:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :That proposal was a year ago, so that discussion is sort of closed, or it is a forgotten issue. :As for the spoiler alert, the conclusion of this discussion was to keep them, but you can always open a new thread regarding the policy on the forums. --'''D. (talk · ) 00:32, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Wardens Funeral spoiler The last section "Involvement" mentions the Lady appearing at the Wardens funeral. That's kind of a major spoiler alert, if you ask me. I came to this article to see what my options are, considering Witherfang. I never finished the game, so I was playing again, and therefore, this page wasn't really a spoiler. I was seeing if there was a way I could kill the Dalish Elves, because I saw the option come up in dialog. Then all of a sudden, bing bang boom. A big f*cking spoiler right infront of my eyes. Just the mention "Wardens funeral" kind of gives me all kinds of hints. That's kind of irrelevant, don't you think? The very statement just concludes the end of the game. You could always just make a section that says "Quest appearances" or something. Or you could enable spoiler alerts.. multiple endings -.-" the lady of the forest i just got the game and i don`t know how much cunning and or coercion for my human warrior to persuade her to kill the dalish elves if anyone knows please reply Gender If the Lady is a spirit bound to the wolf, it should be genderless. Henio0 (talk) 16:54, February 4, 2014 (UTC) * Yeah, I agree. I'd support either taking gender out of the infobox completely or changing it to N/A like Spirit of Valor. Kelcat (talk) 18:15, February 4, 2014 (UTC)